


Survivor Aruba: Blood vs Water

by MadameCristal



Category: Survivor (TV 2000), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it was really an accident, But their personalities are all the same, Cora doesn't know that she's related to Derek and Peter, Derek and Peter and Laura were the only survivors, Derek and Peter do not know that their related to Cora, Erica never had epilepsy, F/M, I changed a few of the family relationships, M/M, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Malia was adopted by the Mahealanis, More relationships might develop, Not everyone is from Beacon Hills, Reality TV, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Scott's asthma went away freshman year, Some characters will get voted out quickly, Survival Skills, Survivor AU, Talia had a secret love child with Deucalion, That child was Cora, They don't all already know each other, This is all I know for now, Tribal Council, the hale fire still happened, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So when Stiles had asked him to apply for Survivor with him, he had agreed. And here they were three months later, headed to Aruba. Usually their lives were quaint and predictable. Unless Stiles got an idea, of course. Then all bets were off. And he had a feeling this time, they were in for the adventure of a lifetime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Teen Wolf - Survivor AU that nobody asked for.</p><p>*This story is on hold or hiatus or abandoned for the the time being. My muse ran away and I'm very sad about it. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Production

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first time attempting a chapter-ed work. I don't have a beta so this is all me. I really wanted a Teen Wolf - Survivor AU, so I decided to write one. I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so let me know what you guys think (and also, if people are even reading this).
> 
> Below are the loved ones pairs and where they're from. Please keep in mind that while they know their loved one, they **do not** all know each other. And Stiles and Scott are the only ones originally from Beacon Hills.
> 
> *Scott and Stiles, step-brothers, San Francisco, CA  
> *Derek and Peter, nephew-uncle, Los Angeles, CA  
> *Cora and Isaac, married, Seattle, WA  
> *Noshiko and Kira, mother-daughter, Cambridge, MA  
> *Ethan and Aiden, twins, Dallas, TX  
> *Lydia and Jackson, dating, New York City, NY  
> *Malia and Danny, step-siblings, Wailuku, HI  
> *Erica and Boyd, dating, Kansas City, MO  
> *Chris and Allison, father-daughter, Orlando, FL

**Scott**

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re doing this. Like seriously, you’re the best brother that I’ve ever had,” Stiles said wrapping him up in a hug. He chuckled.

“Stiles, I’m the only brother you have,” he pointed out. “But I’m psyched too. Thank god our parents decided high school was the perfect time to give dating a shot. Instant brother status.” He stared at the massive amounts of clothes on his bed. “Now back to the important stuff. What are we putting in these damn bags?” 

There were four bags on the bed, two red and two blue. Their clothes were supposed to match the bag colors. Stiles held up the 9 page document and waved it in his face. He rolled his eyes and nabbed the rulebook.

“Okay, two shirts, two pants/shorts, two pairs of underwear, swimsuit, prescription medication, sunscreen, sneakers, and a hat. It’s not really a long list. Plus, we’re wearing one of the outfits when we arrive, ‘to be determined by production’,” he quoted to his brother. “Well that’s comforting. Eh, I don’t think this is as big of a deal as your making out to be.” He shrugged his shoulder and tossed a couple black wife beaters in his bags along with a red and blue Henley. 

“Wife beaters and Henleys? I’m gonna be _that guy’s_ brother. This is gonna be impossible. Whatever, I’m bringing plaid.” He rolled his eyes at his brother. Of course he was bringing plaid. It didn’t take long to finish packing their “game bag” and “non-game bag”. They were ready to leave. He grabbed the bags and headed downstairs to their parents.

Tom Stilinski was the best step-dad a guy could ask for. Actually, he was just a great dad in general. He was really lucky to have him. Although, his mom really was a catch. So Tom was lucky too. Stiles, ever graceful, tripped down the stairs after him due to over excitement and trying to take the stairs three at a time. He laughed.

“Did you grab the place tickets?” he asked his brother. Stiles waved them in the air. He grinned. Turning to his mom, he hugged her and then Tom. “Well, we’re off. See you in 40 or so days, I guess. Love you.” Stiles then took his turn hugging their parents as he opened the door. The cab had arrived to take them to the airport. 

“Bye. Love you guys!” Stiles yelled and waved as they got in the backseat of the cab, smashed together with all their bags. Their parents were going to lock up the house and then head back to Beacon Hills, he and Stiles’ childhood home. It was an hour to San Francisco, where he and his brother had decided to live their post graduate lives four years ago. 

They co-owned a Victorian townhouse in Dolores Heights. It was quaint and not far from the veterinary clinic that he worked at. Because even though, at 26, they were both single, they still had each other. And that counted for a lot. So when Stiles had asked him to apply for _Survivor_ with him, he had agreed. And here they were three months later, headed to Aruba. Usually their lives were quaint and predictable. Unless Stiles got an idea, of course. Then all bets were off. And he had a feeling this time, they were in for the adventure of a lifetime.

**Stiles**

He figured there would be days before they started the game, that the photoshoots and interviews would take quite some time. He was wrong. There were two production teams, of neither was Jeff Probst a member. They got thirty minutes each for pre-interviews and individual photos in their swimwear, although not the same swimwear they would be taking into the game. It was more intense than he’d expected. 

He and Scott gave their interviews and photos at one o’clock. At two, they were done and sent to their room. The bungalow had nine individual rooms (five upstairs and four downstairs) with two beds each. There was a huge pool, game room, and a massive kitchen. He assumed this would later become the location for those who were voted out of the game.

They were scheduled to set out bright and early the next morning, 7 am. Production was to be by tonight to approve your starting outfit and check/take the game bags with them. It was a whirlwind of activity and the game had almost started. He also assumed this would be a Blood vs. Water themed season. He knew that he wouldn’t actually be playing with his brother for some time. However, Scott had never seen Survivor. He didn’t know game tactics or past gameplay. All Scott had done was apply because he’d wanted to and then read the 9 page rulebook. So maybe he should at least prepare his brother a little bit for the game. 

Dinner arrived at 7 pm, pepperoni pizza and Mountain Dew, just as he had requested. It was their last meal of sorts, or at least for 39 days if he played the game right. He grabbed the pizza box and mountain dew and hopped on Scott’s bed.

“Okay, dude, so we should go over some strategy before we’re thrown to the wolves. Especially since you’ve never seen the game and you’ll have to fend for yourself for a while,” he started as he took an extra-large bite of the pizza. 

“Well that’s not true! I watched Season 1 on the way here. I’m sure that’ll be helpful. And, what wait, why would I be alone?” Scott asked puzzled. 

“I was getting to that. On all the other seasons of Survivor when they are loved ones, it’s a Blood versus Water theme. Which means we’ll be split up, probably after one night together on the island. And then we could be apart until the merge, which should be around Day 20. So you’ve got to be prepared. Here’s what you’re going to do: be yourself. People adore you. And that’s a good thing pre-merge. Help around camp, make an alliance with four other people. Just make sure you stay in the game. We can do this, Scotty,” he said hugging his brother. When he pulled back, Scott nodded at him.

“Okay. I can do this. We can do this. Now let’s watch Star Wars and get some rest before we start this adventure,” Scott finished the last piece of pizza and got up to throw away the trash. As he put the movie on, Stiles snuggled up under the blankets, pulling them all the way to his chin. Even as the screen read _“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...”_ his eyes were fluttering shut. He was asleep before his favorite classic theme song was even over.


	2. Day Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm trying to follow the way episodes air for _Survivor_...

**Stiles**

They still hadn’t met the other people competing in the game with them. They had each been taken separately out of bungalow and transported to a location on the island. The note they were given said this would be their only day together and had a map of where to meet in the morning. 

The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to be a member of the red tribe, while Scott was a member of the blue tribe. And really, he just knew that based off the color of the games bags they had received on their way out the door.

He and Scott had been dropped off via helicopter. It was close to the top of his _Coolest Things I’ve Ever Done With My Brother List_ or alone really. Because everything cool he’d ever done, he’d done with Scott. 

Stiles made makeshift beds out of think flat rocks. The rocks seemed safe enough to spend the night on, and it didn’t take too long to create. This way they could enjoy their day in Aruba and explore. They wandered through the jungle until they found a waterfall.

“Dude, this waterfall is sweet. I hope we have one near our camps,” Scott splashed under the cool water and grinned. He couldn’t help but agree. The waterfall really was sweet. In fact, the whole place seemed pretty awesome to him. 

They were sitting on the beach, toes in the ocean, when his stomach grumbled. It was sometime in the later afternoon, he knew, based on the sun. But still, he hadn’t expected to get hungry this soon. 

“I can’t believe I’m hungry already. It’s been like 8 hours!” he exclaimed to his brother. Scott laughed.

“Um, you eat like _all the time_. Of course you’re hungry. And I’m hungry too. We eat way too much. But it’s like a superficial hungry. Because 39 days is forever and you’re stomach is freaked out, dude.” Scott nodded as if that statement was a surefire fact. He frowned.

“39 days without Mountain Dew and Twizzlers? That’s actually the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” he groaned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the camera man filming. Bert was his name, he remembered. “Okay, let’s do this talk to the camera thing and then go for a swim.” He gestured to the camera and walked towards a nice large twisty tree that had the perfect trunk to sit on. Scott stayed sitting on the beach with the other cameraman.

“It’s a great opportunity,” he started, staring directly in the camera. The rulebook had said that Bert wouldn’t actually respond to him. “To be in Aruba, playing this awesome game, with my best friend. Most people don’t get to do cool shit like that. Especially Scott. He’s such a good guy. And he has a really good, nice life. Except when I’m accidentally roping him into one of my ‘ideas’.” He air-quoted the word. ‘Ideas’ were what his dad always called the plans that he came up with when they were younger. Half the time they were half-formed and half-dangerous. Of course, nowadays they were usually the start of his investigations. Being an FBI agent really did have its benefits. “But I think this one was a really good idea. Good for me, good for Scott. Especially good if we happen to win a million bucks. But either way, this is gonna give us stories for years to come. And, I mean, way better stories than _‘Stiles made us look for a dead body or Stiles made us break into the high school late at night or Stiles made us stalk some random guy in the back of a windowless van to Mexico because he thought he was a drug lord.’_ No, I have a good feeling. This experience is going to change our lives, forever.” He shook his head and grinned at the camera. And it was true. He really did have an excellent feeling about this. Definitely way better than the feeling he’d had when they were hiding in the back of the van to Mexico. 

When he returned, Scott was done talking to the camera too. Together they swam in the ocean, talking about what their parents would think of all this and what they’re friends back home were doing.

At dark, they curled up on the rock-bed that he had made. Quietly, he stared up at the stars. He looked at his brother.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott whispered, as if there was anyone to hear, “thanks for making me apply with you. I’m really excited for this.” He smiled at Scott.

“Dude, of course. You’re my best friend and my brother. I love you. And I’m always gonna be here to make sure you’re doing really exciting things.” He closed his eyes and rolled over. Despite the hard rocks beneath his back, the chill from the night, and a hungry stomach, he fell right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that you'll actually get to meet everyone in the next chapter! ♥


	3. The First Tribal Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter got excessively long... Um, oops. I really did mean to post it sooner!

**Scott**

_Day One_

It was an hour of traipsing behind his brother to the location on their map before they arrived. They were the second ones to make it to the stadium arena that been created for this very show. Or, at least, he assumed. Because why else would there be a strange arena in the middle of their secluded part of Aruba?

He and Stiles took a spot next to the other loved ones. The man, clearly much older than the woman, was already sporting a five o’clock shadow and a frown, like maybe he was questioning being here already. But it wasn’t the man that interested him. No it was the woman, or girl, or lady. She looked, to him at least, like a Disney princess. Her dark curls fell past her shoulders in soft waves. Her hair was tied back off her face with a large silk blue bow. She was smiling, her shiny pink lips turned up, giving her the cutest dimples. Her smiled reminded him of sunshine, the kind of thing that could cheer up even the worst of rainy days. 

And then he noticed her clothes, the tight black workout leggings and blue dri-fit tank top. BLUE! That was his tribe color. In that moment, he felt a little bad that his brother wouldn’t get to experience living with the Disney princess. But mostly, he was just excited that he did. 

He was staring, he realized. Quickly he averted his glance to the next pair that had entered the arena, two men. The one dressed in a blue baseball style shirt was more buff, with a scruffy light beard. He was older than him and intimidating with all his muscle. However, he was smiling and laughing with the man next to him. The other man, in a red V-neck, was slightly shorter and leaner with a mustache. He was clearly older than the baseball man in blue, but not nearly old enough to be his father. He guessed they were brothers, like he and Stiles. Although they were clearly related, looking to be of the same family, he was much happier to have the man in blue on his tribe. The man in red’s smile seemed sneaky. He didn’t _want_ to judge anyone based solely on looks, but he thought they (he and his Disney princess) would be better off with the laughing hunk of muscle than the schemer. 

The next duo to arrive were clearly a couple. The African-American man appeared to have _even more_ muscles than Baseball Guy. But that was far less frightening than the blonde vixen on his arm. She moved with an air of confidence and swagger in her tight black tank top and red skirt. He was convinced the woman would eat him alive, should he have been on her tribe. Luckily, Stiles was much better at handling fierce people, scheming people, and loud people. His brother always said that “birds of a feather flock together”.

Another couple followed them in wearing matching gold bands on their left hands. They looked about the same age as him. The man had sandy blonde curls and an open face. He was wearing a blue V-neck, joining him among the ranks of his tribe. His wife had long, dark straight hair and dark eyes. She was quite gorgeous, but her eyes seemed far harsher than her husbands. She was dressed in a blood red romper than put her on Stiles’ tribe.

The next two pairs came in together, as if they had met on the hike in. The first two were clearly a mother and her daughter. Both Asian women were striking and beautiful; the younger probably a spitting image of who her mother had been at that age. The younger girl wore patterned leggings with all different shades of red and oversized grey top. Her mother wore simple khaki colored mid-thigh shorts and fitted navy tee. They were followed closely by a set of twins, one of whom he was sure he had seen in some sort of advertisement before. The two men were identical, lean and toned and dressed identically. One wore red swim trunks while the other wore blue, both paired with fitted white tee shirts. 

Shortly after them, another pair came into the arena. He couldn’t tell quite what the relationship was between the two. There were no rings and they weren’t holding hand either, but the two didn’t look related. The man was a tall and toned Hawaiian while the women had lighter skin with far different facial features. The man had jet black hair, large round eyes, and a radiant smile. The woman had short chestnut hair, smaller eyes that crinkled at the corners, and a scowl. The man was dressed in a red button up and black slacks whereas the woman was a navy, elbow-length crop top and jean shorts. And really, he wasn’t so sure he was glad to have her.

It seemed like ages before the final couple arrived. Before they arrived he imagined that they were lost or having a hard time. After they arrived, he knew they were making a statement entrance. The woman had fiery red hair, tousled and pulled to the side. She wore a short brown dress with large pale blue flowers all over it. This outfit she had paired with fashion hiking boots. Or he assumed they were fashion hiking boots; they certainly looked far dressier than the pair he owned at home. The man wore a red fitted shirt under a grey cashmere sweater with dark-wash jeans and dark grey sneakers. It was in this moment that he finally realized what his brother was talking about when he said _power couple_. He was talking about these people.

Jeff Probst entered after all the contestants were in the arena. “Welcome to Survivor Aruba: Blood vs Water. What began as a fishing outpost for Amerindians has changed hands between the Spanish and Dutch throughout the centuries, and is now a diverse constituent country of the Netherlands. It is here where you will all be competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Let’s go ahead and pass the buffs out and get the tribes together!” He walked around handing one of each pair a red buff and the other a blue buff. “Red tribe will be Arowak, named for the first inhabitants of Aruba. The blue tribe will be Carib, named for the first conquerors of Aruba. You’ll notice that you’re all on opposite tribes with your loved ones. You came here to play together and instead you’ll be playing against each other.” He pointed to the tall Hawaiian man. “Man in the dress shirt and slacks, what are you thinking right now?” 

“I’m Danny,” the man said as he looked over at the women he had come in with. “And I’m feeling really weird to be separated from my sister before the game even starts.” The women looked more sad than mad, as she had when she walked in.

“Well, Danny, the game has officially started. In fact, we’re going to have our first reward challenge right now. Each team pick someone to rock-paper-scissors for their tribe.” The red tribe selected Danny, since he was already standing forward. His tribe selected him, for reasons he really didn’t understand. He walked up to Jeff with Danny.

“Alright we have Danny for Arowak and...” Jeff trailed off looking at him.

“Scott.” He gestured towards to himself.

“And Scott for Carib. Alright guys, rock-paper-scissors.” They did and he won. “Okay, Carib, you get the honor of selecting one member of your tribe to compete in the reward challenge for you.” He and Danny headed back to their respective tribes. 

It wasn’t much of a debate between his tribe, the group was unanimous in selecting the Baseball man as their representative. His name was Derek. 

“Alright, Derek, you will be competing in a one-on-one duel versus your loved one for fire in the form of flint. Loser will be sent to Exile Island.” There was a collective gasp at the Exile Island twist. Which is something they didn’t have in the first season, so he had no idea what exactly Exile Island was. Basically, he just knew he didn’t want to go there. The challenge was to construct a bridge using planks, cross the bridge to the other side and then deconstruct your bridge looking for the planks with painting on them. These pieces would be used to create a puzzle. 

Derek’s loved one was Peter, his uncle, though he seemed to be less than 10 years Derek’s senior. The challenge was well matched; both men were strong and competent. Derek has a small lead going into the puzzle, but it was the puzzle in which Peter blew his nephew away. 

“Alright, Peter, you’ve won flint for your tribe and the map to your new home. But before you head out, pick someone from your own tribe to accompany your nephew to Exile Island.” Jeff looked expectantly at Peter. Silently, he hoped that his brother didn’t have to go. After a moment, Peter selected the small Asian girl.

“My name is Kira,” she said as she picked her stuff up and headed over towards Derek. 

“Derek and Kira, here’s a map to Exile Island. You will return before the immunity challenge to participate with your tribes. Carib, here’s a map to your camp. Head out everybody!” Jeff waved his arms after giving out the maps and exited the arena. The tribes each headed opposite ways outside the arena, Carib going left and Arowak going right. Derek and Kira went straight. 

The hike to their new camp took nearly two hours. He was grateful when they finally arrived. The first thing they did was take a dip in the ocean and introduce themselves. Kira’s mother, Noshiko, was the oldest on their tribe and a professor at Harvard. Danny’s sister, Malia, turned out to be his adoptive sister. They lived in Hawaii where she was a professional surfer. The large mountain of a man was Boyd, whom he’d secretly named Hulk. He was a carpenter from Kansas City here with his girlfriend, Erica. The shy boy with the curls, Isaac, turned out to also be a veterinarian from Seattle, who had married his high school sweetheart, Cora. The fiery red-head, Lydia, was a mathematician from New York City who was here with her boyfriend of fifteen years, Jackson. The twin, Aiden, was a Calvin Klein model from Dallas. And finally, there was the fair and sweet Allison, the women he was already in love with. She was an accountant from Orlando, here with her father, Chris. 

They weren’t in the water long before he, Isaac, and Boyd were chopping down bamboo and assembling a shelter. The girls were weaving palm fans for the roof. Aiden was working on the fire. Out of all of them, he was the only one that claimed experience in fire making. Building a shelter was hard work, but they were determined to complete it before night fall.

By nightfall, they were gathered around the large fire that Aiden had managed to get going during the day, drinking boiled water and eating rice. Their shelter was complete. It wasn’t fancy, but it did the job. And they had done it together. That was the important part. 

The sun had been down for hours, the moon bright in the sky as they all clamored into the shelter. He thought for bed, but he was wrong. They piled into a group, limbs and bodies everywhere. And then they shared stories of their lives. He learned of Boyd’s two younger sisters that he’d been raising since his parents’ death seven years ago. That Isaac owned four dogs who’d been left at his veterinarian clinic. He was too sweet to take them to the pound and talked of them like his children. That Malia had been on the cover of Surf magazine two years ago and now taught young islanders how to surf. That Aiden planned on owning a horse ranch when he was too old to model. That Lydia had received the Fields Medal two years ago for one of her algorithms. That Allison was actually the accountant for her father’s company since her mother had been diagnosed with cancer last year. That Noshiko had no other family besides Kira and her husband; she called them _The Three Musketeers_.

His eyes were heavy as the voices of his new friends became to trickle off. He looked around him, hearing even breathing coming from all directions. The center of the shelter was taken by Boyd, Noshiko tucked neatly under his right arm as he was protecting her. Malia’s back was molded to Noshiko’s side, the older woman’s arm rested on the surfer’s side. Malia’s arm was thrown across Aiden’s middle, as she was the big spoon to his little spoon. On Boyd’s left, Isaac’s head rested on his shoulder. And he was using Isaac’s middle as a rather large pillow. Allison and Lydia was snuggle up to each of his sides, holding hands lightly on his chest. Isaac’s arm came from behind Scott to rest on with the girl’s hands. Vaguely, he felt remorse that Derek wasn’t here to bond with them. But mostly, he was just happy, tired, and excited for the adventure that awaited them all.

**Stiles**

_Day Two_

Stiles woke long before any of fellow tribe mates. He’d slept like a log the night before. He’d assumed, incorrectly, that it would be difficult to sleep on bamboo in an unknown place with strangers. He’d been wrong. 

The previous day had been one of the hardest of his life. His tribe mates hadn’t been interested in getting to know each other or strategizing about the game. There’d been simple introductions and then it was on to creating the perfect shelter. And certainly they’d accomplished that goal. 

The shelter was a square bottom, three feet off the ground, constructed of bamboo shoots. There were three walls, using bamboo as the support beams and palm fans as the “walls”. It resembled a pyramid of sorts, with an open wall facing out to the ocean. The roof had been constructed of woven palm fans as well, two layers going opposite directions to avoid as many holes as possible. The goal was the keep the shelter dry should it rain before they had the opportunity to win a tarp. Two small fire pits had been created just a few feet away from the shelter. Chris had been able to make fire with the flint, a small miracle if you asked him. 

Stiles creeped out of the shelter and stretched. It had seemed like a long night and he was ready to get the day started. His tribe, on the other hand, were still sleeping like rocks. Not a single person stirred as he got up. Which made this the perfect time to look around unobserved. 

Simply put, Stiles had a curious mind. He always had. It was one of the reasons that he’d set out to become a detective, a goal that set him on the path to the FBI agent he was now. It was as if his mind was always eager to take in new knowledge, always wanted to know more. It kept him up late at night, researching obscure topics, digitally stalking people he had never met (or would ever meet). It was a habit, albeit a compulsive one. It was also something that seemed as if it was going to pay off ten-fold for this game. 

Because he’d recognized people, people in this game. They weren’t famous, not really, except maybe for the Calvin Klein model, Aiden Green. They weren’t people that would expect to be recognized or even should be. But Stiles had read about them, following link after link into the cyber web, filing that information into his brain as he had criminal profiles, the rise and fall of the Mayan empire, and all the specific details of the male circumcision. He was quite the wealth of knowledge really. 

There was the gorgeous strawberry blonde, Lydia Martin, who had won the Fields Medal. In fact, he knew that she currently worked for the CIA as an expert analyst. But his research hadn’t ended there. He knew that she’d been dating some stockbroker (who he assumed was Jackson, his tribemate) for over fifteen years and that she was heavily involved in a charity organization for orphans. 

There was Chris Argent, the international arms dealer, though not one that specialized in any illegal activity. Stiles had read about him in a case file actually. Chris’ father and sister had been arrested for illegal arms dealing in Miami two years previous. The criminal informant had been Chris himself. Stiles would be willing to bet that his daughter also worked in arms dealing. It appeared to be the family business. 

There was Danny Māhealani, a software developer at Google. Stiles had found him exceptionally interesting in his cyber stalking. He was responsible for Google Calendar, as well as heavily involved in other projects at Google. What was most interesting, however, was his living situation. Google headquarters was in Mountain View, CA, and so were most of Danny’s project partners. In fact, Danny had been a resident of California himself for a while. And then he had just moved back to Hawaii; the internet didn’t say why. Stiles had assumed it was something to do with his adopted sister, Malia. The very next year she’d won the Pipeline Masters and a sponsorship from Billabong. 

As he thought of all his “insider information” he searched around the camp. He wandered along the trail, looking for a hidden immunity idol. After all, his researching habits had led to him to thoroughly research Survivor itself. And he was certain he could find the idol before his tribe mates woke. He searched near in the bushes around the well and on the well itself. He checked two large trees on the way to tree mail and around the site itself. After that he decided that the idol must be at the waterfall. He wondered, absently, if Scott’s camp had a waterfall too. He hoped it did. Scott really loved waterfalls. 

As he searched in the bank, the water itself and the surrounding area, his mind wandered to the one person he recognized that he thought would be most dangerous in this game: Peter Hale. The Man that Could Get Away with Murder, they called him. Although, to be more correct, they should say The Man that Could Get You Off For Murder. He was a top notch attorney in Los Angeles. One that cost his clients a fortune, but who was definitely who you wanted working on your case if things looked hopeless. Stiles had researched hundreds of cases that Peter had won; it was intimidating, really. Stiles was sure that a man who had that reputation was cunning and charismatic. He was also very attractive, if a little too old for Stiles. And he was worried that the older man would outwit him. The thought was depressing really. 

And then, as if to cheer him up, he found the idol. Wedged nicely in the upper branches of the large tree that stretched over the pool of the waterfall, was the hidden immunity idol. And just like that Stiles has a leg up on everyone in this game, including Peter. 

“Well, you certainly found that quicker than I anticipated.” Stiles whirled to the voice that came from behind him. It was if he had summoned Peter just by thinking about him. The man was sitting on a rock next to the waterfall, looking mildly curious. 

“Have you been there long?” he asked the man. Peter chuckled. Stiles frowned and put the idol in his pants pocket. 

“No need to hide the idol, Stiles. I’ve already seen it. In fact, I’ve watched you searching that tree for a good twenty minutes now. You were quite deep in thought, I suppose. I wonder what about though...” Peter trailed off, raising his eyebrow at him. He blushed. He wouldn’t give Peter the satisfaction of knowing he’d been thinking of him. 

“Well,” he said wading through the pool to the other side of the waterfall, where Peter was, “I guess it stands to reason that we become allies in this game.” He sighed as he headed back to camp. Peter followed. 

“Just what I was thinking, my young FBI friend. The two smartest people in this game would be most effective working on the same side,” Peter grinned as he clapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He stopped short and turned towards Peter. 

“And just how do you know that I’m an FBI agent?” he asked suspiciously. Peter chuckled again. It was already a sound that was starting to annoy Stiles. 

“Stiles, I can read you know. Your name has been listed as an agent on some of my cases. And I do have friends in the FBI, you know. I’m not really all that evil, even if they make me out to be. It’s not as if Stiles is a common name. I’ve heard mostly good things though.” Peter grin didn’t fade as he talked. In fact, he seemed rather smug. Stiles sighed again. He wasn’t surprised really. It did make sense. He nodded towards the camp. 

“Let’s go see if we can learn anything about our tribe mates today. We do have a game to play,” he said, maybe a little more curtly than necessary. And then he continued walking without looking back. Whether he intended to or not, it seemed he’d be playing this game as an ally of Peter Hale rather than an opponent. For now. 

And that’s just what they did for the rest of the day. His tribe mates talked and shared, mostly because a majority of the work had been completed yesterday. They gathered coconuts and boiled water. And in between, they swam in the ocean and ate rice. And all the while, they talked. And he listened. He was, in fact, an excellent listener. 

Stiles thought Erica might be his favorite. She was a firecracker of a women, fierce and smart. She was a fashion buyer for Halls by Hallmark in Kansas City. It suited her really. She was an only child, loved and cherished by her parents. The way she tells it, she’d gone through a period of self-doubt after her first year of college. She’d dropped out and was working at a coffee shop when she met Vernon Boyd II. He’d encouraged her that she could do anything. She’d gone back to school, majoring in Business Administration. She’d been with Boyd since that day. He was her rock, she claimed. They lived together in a town house with Boyd’s two little sisters, Alicia (15) and Beth (13). 

Cora was hard to read, quiet and frowning. He was certain that she would be abrasive and rude. And he was right, to an extent. Cora was a yoga instructor from Seattle. She was rather abrasive, but in a manner than he was sure you learned to love. More and more he thought she was shy and lonely without her husband, Isaac. 

Ethan Green was the twin brother of the Calvin Klein model and just as gorgeous. He was also quiet and a personal trainer from Dallas. Cora took an instant liking to him. And so did Danny. Although, that seemed far more romantic than Cora’s interest. 

Even though Stiles knew Danny’s background, he was surprised to learn there was so much more to the man than just the computer nerd he’d pegged him for. Danny was kind and sweet, with dimples that could cheer anyone up. In fact, Danny seemed like the sunshine of the tribe, always happy and willing to help. 

Jackson Whittemore was an anomaly. Stiles was sure that he could not be as big of a douche as he seemed. No man that had been with a genius like Lydia for fifteen years could be. But Stiles disliked him anyway, from his pretty blue eyes to his rock hard abs. 

Stiles wondered idly about Kira, their tribe mate stuck on Exile Island. He make a note to get to know her when she returned. 

Chris seemed to take instantly to being friends with Peter, of all people. Stiles knew he shouldn’t be surprised really. Two sides to the same coin, it seemed to him. And that, of course, meant that by the end of the day Stiles had an alliance with not only Peter Hale, but Chris Argent as well. It was going to be a very interesting 39 days indeed. 

**Scott**

_Day 3_

The morning started innocently enough. Until Lydia went to retrieve tree mail. And then it hit them all, today someone would be going home, whether from their tribe or the tribe of their loved ones. 

The challenge was set to begin sometime around noon. They had a breakfast of coconuts and rice and headed to meet Jeff. The challenge was a water challenge. Five people were to row a boat out into the ocean to collect 8 covered paddles. Once they returned to shore with the paddles, the remaining four would untie the covers to reveal a letter on each paddle. These paddles would be assembled to spell out a phrase. The winning team would win immunity; the losers would go to Tribal Council. 

Danny, Jackson, Chris, Ethan, and Erica paddled for Arowak while Stiles, Cora, Kira, and Peter tackled the puzzle. Scott, Aiden, Boyd, Malia, and Derek paddled for Carib while Lydia, Allison, Noshiko, and Isaac tackled the puzzle. The two teams were well matched, neck and neck the entire time. By mere seconds, Stiles was able to complete the puzzle before the Carib tribe. He was excited for his brother, but down-heartened for his tribe. 

Jeff sent Arowak off with their return and the immunity idol. For Carib, he had nothing but a promise of a date at tribal council. Scott was not looking forward to it. 

Back at camp, he expected a mad scramble. Nobody had talked of alliances or who they wanted to vote off, if they lost. At least, nobody had talked to him. But things seemed relatively normal. Derek was getting his first look at their camp and meeting everyone. 

Scott was rinsing off in the ocean when Derek joined him. 

“Hey man. Sucks about the loss. Nice to finally be at camp though. I’m Derek, by the way,” he said by way of introduction. Scott liked him immediately. 

“Yeah, I didn’t see that happening. But it’s good to have you here. I’m Scott,” he extended his hand to the other man. Derek smiled and Scott relaxed. For some reason, he felt comfortable already with this guy. And to Scott, that was the only sign that mattered. 

“You wanna get the basics out of the way before we start talking strategy?” Derek asked. Scott gave a firm nod. “Okay, I’m Derek Hale, a 31 year old mechanic from Los Angeles. I’m here with my Uncle Peter. I’ve got one older sister back home, Laura, that’s the most annoying and wonderful person on this planet. She’s looking after the garage while I’m out here. And I’m not sure what else to say about myself.” Derek shrugged and smiled again. 

“I’m Scott McCall, a 28 year old veterinarian from San Francisco. I’m here with my brother, well step-brother, Stiles. Our parents have been together for ages, and we’ve been best friends since the sandbox. And for some reason, for which I’m totally blaming my brother, I can only think of you as Dominic Toretto from Fast and Furious.” And with that, Derek burst out laughing. Scott joined him in laughter as Lydia and Allison joined them in the ocean. 

“What’s so funny?” Lydia asked, adjusting her swimsuit as she sat down. It was some sort of navy and white striped sailor bikini. Allison plopped down next to her in a cobalt blue bikini with little white Ralph Lauren ponies all over it. 

“Scott just compared me to Vin Diesel’s character in Fast and Furious,” Derek said, still laughing, as he turned to the girls. Lydia’s smile was genuine as Allison giggled at the comparison. Scott felt most comfortable with these four. Perhaps an alliance was forming after all. 

“Aw, well, that makes Scott our very own Brian O’Connor. Now you two, I’m going to get real with you. It’s Aiden tonight. It just makes the most sense, strategy-wise. Plus, he’s getting on my nerves,” Lydia stared, looking between him and Derek. Allison, it seemed, was already on board. 

“I’m okay with that. But do we have enough people? We’re only four,” he said looking at them. Derek nodded his agreement. Lydia grinned and nodded. 

“And that boys, is not a problem.” As she said this another person joined them in the ocean: Isaac. And then Scott smiled too. He really liked his fellow veterinarian. “Isaac makes five. And I’d say that makes a solid alliance. If everyone is in, of course?” she looked questionably at each of them. They each nodded. An alliance had indeed been formed. 

At dusk, all nine of them headed to Tribal Council. Jeff Probst is waiting for them. 

“Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is important, because in this game, fire represents life. Once your fire is gone, so are you,” Jeff gestured to the torches. Scott takes his torches, lights it, and places it behind him. He takes a seat on the end next to Lydia. 

“Alright, tell me how the first couple says went for you guys. Boyd?” Jeff asks. Really it’s to start conversation. But Scott doesn’t want to talk. He just wants to vote. It hasn’t even happened and he feels guilty about ending someone else’s dream. 

“Pretty well, Jeff. We made a fire, built a shelter, and got to know each other. Pretty much smooth sailing,” Boyd responds shrugging. 

“Well not all smooth sailing. You guys did lose today. Derek, how did it feel to be on Exile those first couple days?” Jeff says looking at Derek. 

“Not what I was expecting, that’s for sure. But I’m glad to be with my tribe and get a chance to know everyone,” Derek answers. Nothing too exciting has happened yet. Maybe all tribal councils are like this. But he doubts it. There are a few more “probing” questions from Jeff that are answered simply and without drama. Before he know it, Jeff has announced it’s time to vote. 

Scott moves quietly to the voting area, and writes Aiden’s name down. He watches as one-by-one his tribe mates cast their votes. And then Jeff is back with the urn full of votes. 

“Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so.” Jeff waits a moment and looks at them. Nobody makes a move. “ Alright, I’ll read the votes.” He reaches into the urn and pulls the first vote out. “Derek. Aiden. Derek. Aiden. Derek. Aiden. Derek. Aiden. Four votes Derek, four votes Aiden. One vote left. The first person voted out of Survivor Aruba: Blood versus Water is...Aiden. You need to bring me your torch.” As Aiden gets up and grabs his torch, he feels relief that it wasn’t Derek voted out. Aiden stands in front of Jeff as his torch is snuffed. “Aiden, the tribe has spoken.” Aiden gives a sad wave and leaves Tribal Council, leaves the game. 

Jeff looks at them. “Alright, Carib, you’ve survived your first Tribal Council. You can head back to camp.” And with that, they’re walking back to camp in the dark, one person less. And Scott realizes that the game of Survivor is about to get a lot tougher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...what do you guys think so far?! I'm not sure where I'm going with this...except that someone is going to win the million!


	4. The Second Tribal Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 4-6
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post it! I had such a hard time writing from Scott's POV...

_Day Four_

**Stiles**

Stiles woke up with a headache. He was hungry and still relatively tired. But he exited the shelter and headed to the well to fetch some water. He had the huge pot on to boil before anyone else woke up.

Peter was the second to arise, followed shortly by Chris. Peter nodded down the beach, silent, and walked in that direction. Chris followed without a word. He sighed and followed the two older men. 

He was sure they’d walked at least a quarter of a mile before Chris and Peter stopped and sat in a shady spot in the beach. He plopped down beside them.

“Are we strategizing so early this morning Peter? Really?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at the older man. It was Chris who laughed though. It was warmer and more cheerful than Stiles had expected from the man.

“Oh Stiles. Maybe we just wanted to have a chat as new friends,” Chris said and laughed again. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Or we wanted to discuss that someone was eliminated last night. And that someone still has a loved one here. Which I think is dangerous. So they should be our first priority for elimination, should we lose immunity.” Peter’s idea did make sense to Stiles.

“And what if it was your nephew voted off, Peter? Or if it was Scott or Allison?” He gestured to the three of them.

“Well, then we come up with a new plan. Obviously.” Again, Peter rolled his eyes. Stiles stood up.

“Let’s at least gather firewood so that we don’t look too suspicious.” He gathered woods slowly, half listening to Chris’ story about camping with Allison. Day four and he already felt that these two men were his friends. He snorted. So it only takes four days to become friends with arms dealers and bloodthirsty lawyers. 

**Scott**

It was early afternoon when they arrived at the arena for the Reward Challenge. He saw a look of heartbreak on Ethan’s face. He couldn’t stand it; instead, he just looked down at his feet, feeling guilty. 

The reward challenge was throwing a grappling hook to return three bags. Once you had all three bags, you would use a ball from one bag to complete a table maze, using your hands to control the tilt of the table. Cora and Isaac completed head-to-head. Unfortunately, Cora defeated Isaac. 

He felt even worse remembering that Isaac had to go to Exile Island. Cora elected to send Jackson to Exile with Isaac. If Lydia’s boyfriend was anything like Lydia herself, he felt that the two would get along great. At that, he felt marginally better. 

Back at camp, he helped to gather wood. It was early evening when they’d finished their duties for the day. Gathered around the fire, they each ate their rice. At first, everyone was quiet and somber. But then they were chatting again, getting to know each other. 

He laid out with his head in Allison’s lap, eyes closed. He listened as Lydia told stories of galas and events in the glamorous New York City. It was peaceful, really, listening to his new friends chat about their lives. He almost forgot that they’d lost the challenge today and that Isaac was off at Exile Island. 

As the day turned to night, he wondered how his brother experience was going. He hoped he was having as much fun as he was, that Stiles’ tribe mates were as great as his new friends.

It wasn’t long before Derek and Allison were deep in competition, comparing her dad to his uncle. Honestly, they both sounded rather terrifying to him. But Allison and Derek insisted that both men had great hearts under their tough exteriors. 

Scott found that he was liking these people more and more, which probably didn’t bode well for his game. But he wasn’t nearly as cutthroat as his brother. _Just make it to the merge_ , he heard his brother’s words in his mind. 

He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, his limbs in a heap with his other tribe mates. He felt Allison curl up next to him and place her head on his chest. It was a feeling he could get used to. 

_Day Five_

**Stiles**

The day was bound to be boring. That was the first thing he thought as he decided against being the first one up. There was no challenge, just tribe life. And their camp was in excellent condition. Plus, he was tired. And that’s how he was still asleep even with the sun high in the sky.

He opened his right eye to find Peter sitting next to him, watching him. He groaned.

“Peter, what the hell? You can’t just watch people sleep.” He closed his eyes again.

“I was waiting for you. You’re sleeping forever though. And these people are boring.” Peter shrugged.

“Where is everyone?” He looked outside the shelter and failed to see anyone except for Chris.

“They’re swimming in the ocean. Chris volunteered to make lunch. I came with him to see if you were finally awake.” Again Peter shrugged, as if this was no big deal. Stiles grinned.

“Ah, and now I see that the hard-ass, superior lawyer loves me,” he sing-songed as he crawled out of the shelter. Chris was laughing as he handed him a bowl of rice. Peter was pouting.

“Chris, stop laughing. I do not love the boy.” Chris laughed again. Peter turned towards Stiles. “You’re more of my nephew’s type anyway. Far too young and clumsy for me. I just happen to like intelligent conversation. Which does NOT include conversation about the latest fashions.” He shuddered a little and took his own bowl from Chris.

“Ah, so Erica strikes again. I happen to like her, you know.” Stiles mumbled in between bites of rice. Chris laughed while Peter looked horrified. He wasn’t sure which he liked better, making Peter wince or Chris laugh. When he could do both, he considered it a win-win.

It wasn’t long before the rest of his tribemates joined them around the fire for their own bowls of rice. He listened idly as Erica continued on about leather and its effect on the styles of the fashion industry. Peter may think Erica is boring, but he found her rather interesting. Plus, he liked leather.

They were lying around camp when the talk finally turned towards their families. Erica, unsurprisingly, was an only child. And not really close with her parents, by the way she complained.

“You should just be happy to have a mom _and_ a dad,” Cora spoke up quietly. It was surprising. Stiles found that in five days he didn’t really know much about her. Granted, he’d heard plenty about her husband, but she didn’t usually talk about herself. He turned to her, eyes full of curiosity.

“It’s just, don’t get me wrong, I love my dad. He’s all I had growing up, and he was always there for me. But I kinda always wanted a mom. Isaac’s mom passed away when he was younger, so I don’t have a mother-in-law. And my mother, well, she left me, I guess. Or rather she was a married women who certainly couldn’t parent another man’s child. Dad always said that the best thing about their affair was that she gave him a family: me. I guess you can say that being the great Deucalion Emery’s daughter had its benefits. But traveling all over the world for his company meant that there was never time to fit other people into our life... It was lonely.” As she talked, a tear slid down her cheek. Stiles felt for her. He remembered how devastated he was to lose his mother; he couldn’t imagine never having her or Melissa in his life.

“Where were you born?” Peter asked. Stiles turned to him. It was a strange question, even for Peter. The older man’s face gave nothing away, but Stiles could sense that something was amiss. He filed it away to talk about later.

“Shanghai, actually. Dad was negotiating a new deal for his tech company there. That was before his company was the internationally known entity it is today. My mother was his lawyer. He said she helped establish his company, negotiated the deal, had me, and left China. He never saw her again. In fact, he never even told me her name. I think she broke his heart, broke him. He threw everything into the company and raising me, and I guess we both turned out pretty good.” She shrugged and gave a watery smile. Erica gave her hug, which surprised Stiles more than Cora talking about herself had. 

The conversation turned to lighter topics after that. Kira and Danny rambled on for a good hour about different dishes they enjoyed cooking, with Ethan throwing in remarks here and there. Cora was mostly quiet during the conversation, though he did hear her emphasize her love for pineapple multiple times. Erica laid with her head in Cora’s lap and her feet in Danny’s lap. She only made faces when Kira or Danny mentioned dishes she found weird sounding.

The five of them seemed so comfortable together; it frightened him a little. They seemed to be an alliance of five, one that he was not a part of, and that was not okay. He left the camp in search of Chris and Peter as the sun was setting.

He found Peter lying in the sand, his feet extending just enough so that the ocean lapped over them. His eyes were closed. Chris was farther down in the ocean, scrubbing sand down his arms. Stiles plopped down next to Peter.

“That, up there at camp, that looks bad. There’s five of them. There’s only three of us.” He waved at Chris to get him to join them.

“Relax Stiles. I have a plan. Jackson makes four. We just need to turn one of them against the rest, when the time comes. It shouldn’t be that hard.” Peter never even opened his eyes. Stiles snorted.

“Excuse me? Jackson? He’s the worst.” He groaned again and slumped down. Chris raised his eyebrows at him.

“He’s useful, at least for now." Chris gave Stiles his patent look. It was a cross between laying down the law and laughing at Stiles. Most of the tribe seemed to be completely afraid of that look and of Chris; Stiles found it equal parts intriguing and terrifying. Peter, of course, seemed to derive pure joy from it. His friends were weird.

“Fine. Let’s just not lose tomorrow. I’m not ready to test out Jackson’s loyalty just yet.” He got up from the sand and returned to the camp.

The evening was filled with dinner and “bedtime stories”, a term that he used loosely, since Kira actually spent two hours talking about Benjamin Franklin. It was enough to put him to sleep though, combined with the sounds of the ocean.

_Day Six_

**Scott**

He woke up sweating, probably due to the fact that part of his legs were covered by Boyd while both his sides were pillows for Lydia and Allison. And overall, being a human pillow is a very very toasty occupation, especially in Aruba.

It was another challenge and tribal council day, someone’s last day in the game. And he was determined that someone would not be on his tribe. He managed to wiggle free of the shelter and the bodies in order to put on rice for breakfast. 

By the time that everyone was up, he was able to serve them food, hoping for a successful challenge day. It was also the day that Isaac would reunite with them. He missed the guy, more than he'd anticipated. The morning flew by. Before he knew it, they were walking down the beach to the location for the challenge.

It was a water challenge, an obstacle course that ended with making three rings on a pole in the water, once the entire tribe had completed the course.

“Arowak, since you have one extra member, you’re sitting someone out. Who’s it gonna be?” Jeff asked, looking at his brother’s tribe. Erica raised her hand. “Okay, Erica, take a spot over her by me. The rest of you, to the starting line.” 

The challenge was a flurry of activity. Danny and Malia each went first for their team, both strong swimmers. From there, he lost track. He swam second, going as fast as he could. It was a tight race, both down to their final ring when Jackson won the challenge for Arowak. There were cheers of celebration from the other tribe, while he felt dejected.

“Alright, Arowak, come get the immunity ideal. Carib, I’ll see you again tonight at tribal council,” Jeff told them. Back on the beach, he watched his brother walk away. Another tribal council meant sending another person home. It was something that he wasn’t looking forward to.

He was quiet back at camp, not strategizing or chatting at all really. He rekindled the fire and cooked rice for dinner. After that he just waited for Lydia. He assumed, correctly, that she would have a plan.

It was Noshiko, Kira’s mother that went home that night. He felt lonely when they finally returned to camp. He hadn’t felt all that close to the older woman, though he was sad to lose a tribemate. Mostly though, he missed his brother’s comforting presence.

When they were all ready for bed, he curled on his side at the back of the shelter, not really feeling like cuddling. Allison wasn’t having it though. She said nothing as she came up, just became the big spoon to his little spoon. It was comfortable; he felt much better just having her near him. And with her presence, he felt into a sound sleep, forgetting all about the troubles of the game and the tug in his heart at missing his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any comments! I really love when people do that!


End file.
